The Summer of Herobrine
by Owl Quill
Summary: It's summer for Katattic18 and her friends. A time to relax. But then Herobrine shows up and Kat starts having dreams about her lost older sister. So she begins a journey that tests her love and courage. So with her friends by her side, she unlocks the secrets of the Summmer of Herobrine. (You should probably read my other two stories before this one if you have not already)
1. Chapter 1

Dear people who read my work,

First I'd like to thank you all for supporting me in my stories. And now I would like to apologize. My older sister (StardustKMS) wanted me to write a spinoff of "The Way Home" about Katattic18 and Herobrine. So for her birthday, I wrote her the first few chapters and now she wants me to post it as well. So I guess we're going to be dragging this out even longer. Well, I apologize again and you can all blame Stardust. Also as her little sister, it is common courtesy to ask you to check out her stories "Refound" and "The Prophecy"

Thank you for bearing with me on this and I hope you enjoy

LOL (lot's of love)

Evemornstar


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Location: Nether, Herobrine's Castle

_Herobrine gazed at the picture in his hands. A girl of about sixteen with bright red hair and piercing green eyes stared back. He didn't get it. Notch, his older brother, had taken all the goodness out of his soul leaving a husk of hate, fury, and rage behind. But when Herobrine had been summoned from his hellish realm to a meeting of the Council, where he had first met Katattic18, he had felt something that was none of those, it had even felt slightly like love? Maybe happiness? _

_Herobrine shook his head. Impossible! Notch had stolen all of that to make himself look better. But there was no denying what he had felt. Herobrine walked over to the mirror that hung on the hall. He looked in it. A man of about twenty stared back through ancient eyes. There was a curse on Herobrine. When his soul had been stolen, he would appear as a monster if he were to travel to the over world. In his own realm, the End, the Void, even in the Aether, he would appear as he looked now. _

_Herobrine walked back to his throne and gazed again at the picture. All the anger bubbled up inside him and he threw the picture across the hall where it shattered against the wall in a spray of glass that instantly melted when it touched the floor. She was merely a lie. An illusion. Not to be trusted. Herobrine stood and strode to his chambers where he prepared himself to go to the over world where he would test the human who dared to fool with his heart. _

_He was going to the house of Katattic18. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

Location: Over world, Katattic18's house

Meanwhile in the over world, Katattic18 (better known to her friends as Kitty or Kat) woke up with a cry. Her chest was burning as though someone was cutting into her heart with a hot knife. Over by the window, her foster sister and best friend, Violet, jumped up from where she had been meditating and rushed over. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The burning had begun to recede and Kat nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to your Zen-End thing or whatever you were doing." Violet frowned, "I was talking to Enlex, my technical grandson." She said. "Oh yeah, the little lizard, tell him I said hi." Kat joked, trying to lighten the mood. "He is NOT a lizard! He is the noble dragon prince of the End and he is not that small anymore." Violet snapped back. The two sisters glared at each other before bursting out laughing. "I hate you sooo much." Violet gasped. "Luv you too sis." Kat giggled.

When they regained their breath, Kat asked, "So really, how is the little lizard?" Violet shrugged, "He's growing up quiet fast, in fact, and he's already this big." Violet spread out her hands and closed her eyes. After a few moments, small Enderparticles darted out of her fingertips and merged to form a decent sized dragon hologram. Violet opened her eyes and surveyed her handy work; her eyes had turned a solid violet shade and were glowing slightly. Kat cocked an eyebrow, "You're getting good at that." She said. Violet grinned, "Thanks. Seto's a really good teacher." The hologram faded and Kat looked past her sister and out the window. It was raining. Hard. It was coming down in buckets and cascading off the roof. Kat's room was decent sized with two beds side by side. Violet's was the one closer to the door. Another small door led to a bathroom and there wasn't much furniture except two large chests for the girls to keep their cloths in and a bookshelf. The room was empty otherwise and a cream colored plush rug covered the floor. The far wall to the door was all window with a sliding door that led to a deck that was connected to Kat's twin brother Neil's room.

Kat took a quick trip to the bathroom and when she came back out, she saw Violet standing in the middle of the floor, her silver hair shining in the dim light, staring glumly at the rain. Violet didn't like rain, and even after her Enderdragon counterpart had been eradicated, she hadn't gotten over not liking water. And that was a slight problem considering that Kat, Neil, and their mom lived out in the rainforest.

She went up and tapped Violet on the shoulder, "C'mon, let's go eat something, remember, Dylan's coming over today." That got Violet attention as she was out of the room so fast that Kat was sure she could feel the fabric of reality break right down the seams. She plodded off after her but if had just looked out onto the deck, she would have seen a cloaked figure standing out in the rain, not soaked in the least bit, watching.


End file.
